


直男室友

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 小森x刘艳芬（易烊烊）甜甜校园不搞簧
Relationships: 小森/刘艳芬
Kudos: 4





	直男室友

**Author's Note:**

> 小森x刘艳芬（易烊烊）  
> 甜甜校园不搞簧

Z大某宿舍里爆出一阵起哄的叫嚷，易烊烊啪的关上门，把室友的鬼叫隔绝在屋里。

“行了行了别喊了，我们话剧社的新节目我要变装。”  
“我的天，可以啊烊烊，我差点没认出来。”

-

大二学生好不容易没了强制晚课，大冬天窝在宿舍搞休闲活动。本来以为是平常的一个晚上，开门声响起，宿舍三个人知道一定是平时社团活动很多的易烊烊回来了。打游戏的吴观和小森没反应，躺在床上刷小视频的宫炬仁偏头往门口看了一眼，这一眼没收回来差点儿闪了脖子。

门口的易烊烊穿着学校的长黑羽绒服，帽子一扯利落地脱了外套。里面完整的一套女士冬装，红毛线帽下还有长发？

宫炬仁没忍住，一句惊讶的“卧槽”脱口而出，“你谁啊？”  
易烊烊摘了口罩，抬头冲上铺的室友翻了个白眼，“你易哥！”

宫炬仁听了熟悉声音放心了不少，转念又惊慌了起来，“烊烊？你这是什么爱好？”

听到奇怪对话的另两个室友也从游戏中分出神往门口看，吴观直接脑袋后撤，地铁老爷爷看手机表情，双下巴若隐若现。  
小森一愣，眼前这人分明就是个毫无违和感的女生，整个形象和易烊烊一点儿不搭边。  
红色的可爱毛线帽，粗框的眼睛遮了半张脸，及肩长卷发在薄羽绒服领子上乱飞，深色羽绒服帽领上还有一圈粉色的毛毛，糖果色的拼接毛衣显得元气十足。

小小的四人寝瞬间被怪调的哄笑充满。  
易烊烊就知道回来之后这帮损友得是这个反应，果然一点没让他失望。  
话剧社要排一个元旦话剧节目，有个反串角色莫名其妙又顺理成章的就落到了骨架小的他身上，社长的理由是气质合适。  
今天是第一次带妆试排，这套衣服会在未来一段时间一直伴随着他。

易烊烊边解释边往下脱女装，吴观竖着大拇指感叹，“烊烊，你为你们话剧社付出了太多啊…不对，应该说你们话剧社招了你真是捡了个大便宜。”  
小森盯着烊烊脱衣服的动作，白嫩手指从宽松长款的毛衣袖口露出半截，弯腰去拽小靴子的拉链，发丝随着动作晃着，怎么看怎么是一个刚回家的女友。  
虽然早知道易烊烊骨架小，还总爱穿些oversize的卫衣，但平时软糯的样子和此时女装的感觉还不一样，现在整个人都娇娇的，不知道是不是为了适应人物形象，说话嗓音都甜美了不少。

“烊烊，幸亏现在是冬天有羽绒服挡着，不然你连宿舍楼都进不来，直接被大爷轰出去。”  
易烊烊抬头白了一眼小森，“我就是想到这点才没在话剧社换衣服，冬天衣服这么厚，换来换去的麻烦死了。”

被易烊烊卜灵卜灵的大眼睛瞥了一下，小森在心里暗骂一声，“操，好几把心动。”  
老实说，烊烊变装还真有内味儿，小森觉得一定是自己好久没谈恋爱的原因，看个室友都觉得眉清目秀的。

“烊烊，你这样和小欣完全没差别啊，太成功了这女装。”  
小欣是宫炬仁的女朋友，俩人总在宿舍楼下腻歪。易烊烊稍微联想了一下，起了一身恶寒的鸡皮疙瘩。

“请在我换装排练期间叫我刘艳芬，这是我角色的名字，我觉得各位亲爱的室友得把易烊烊和刘艳芬区分开。”  
说完唰的一下摘掉了假发，扯下发网，一头像被龙卷风袭击过的麦地一样东倒西歪贴在头皮上的乱发。

吴观在继续投身到游戏中之前留下一句发自肺腑的实话，“我觉得你还是戴上假发比较漂亮。”  
获得易烊烊精准的假发投掷一次。

小森看到长发美女瞬间变成女装大佬的过程后，直接心动到心梗。  
人啊，是最复杂的动物。  
可眼睛是最直观的器官。

-  
十二月份，离元旦很近了，易烊烊一周要去三次社团，晚上基本见不到他人，熄灯前回寝也都是刘艳芬装扮。

近期室友们由言语上的调戏渐渐转变成了不介意的适应。最大的表现就是经常叫他刘艳芬导致有一次在教室里，宫炬仁顺嘴喊他刘烊烊。行吧，同寝了一年多的室友直接把他姓给改了。易烊烊在心里默念一定是自己对角色的塑造深入人心，不由得给自己鼓了把劲儿。

月末有个圣诞节，这节日前后话剧社给成员们放了假，前段时间紧锣密鼓的排练成效很大，也该让大家放松一下。  
易烊烊简单收拾了社团里的东西，拎着服装回寝室，进屋就被一束热切的目光注视着。

小森没在休闲娱乐，听见动静直接坐起来，直勾勾地看着门口的人。

“你…怎么了？”  
“我的救世主，你可算回来了。”  
易烊烊眨了眨眼，回忆了一下自己最近好像没做什么感天动地的事，左右看了下另两个正沉浸在自己娱乐小天地没有反应的室友，没明白小森是什么意思。

“什么情况？你有什么要忏悔的吗？这位同学。”  
“没什么忏悔的，我有个事想请你帮忙，而且只有你能帮我。”  
小森从上铺三两步走下来，颇有眼力见的接过易烊烊的手提袋放到桌上，把人按在椅子上坐好。  
“你还是直接说吧。”  
易烊烊警惕地打住了小森的殷勤。

“明天我有几个高中的朋友要来Z大这边玩，晚上我们要聚一下，你能不能…扮一下我女朋友。”  
“啊？扮什么？”  
易烊烊觉得不是自己耳朵出问题了，就是小森嘴瓢了。

旁边打游戏的吴观和宫炬仁嗤嗤的憋笑。

“你穿女装，扮我女朋友。”

易烊烊眉头皱到一起，这都什么鬼主意。  
“你和你朋友聚会要什么女朋友啊？”

“诶烊烊你就帮帮我吧，他们几个都带女朋友来的，我被前女友踹了之后被他们一顿嘲笑，这次要是就我一个单身狗，我还怎么和他们聚啊…”  
易烊烊艰难地咽了下口水，试图把这该死的面子问题想明白。

“撑撑场面就行，艳芬妹妹求求了。明晚正好带你过圣诞，所有费用我包了，宫炬仁和吴观得陪女朋友出去过，你看就你一个人在宿舍也无聊。”

易烊烊真的对小森这种直男很无语，心里怀疑自己怎么就看上了这么个人。  
易烊烊这个可怜弯男一直暗恋自己的室友小森，可惜小森是个喜欢女生的直男，不过上学期女友把小森甩了，直到今天一直处于空窗期。  
易烊烊没胆子坦白，现在小森让自己假扮他女朋友，老实想一想易烊烊觉得还挺刺激的，自己得天独厚的变装优势在这儿，难得小森为了面子有这个需求，自己好像也没什么可拒绝的。就是小森一副好兄弟救急的表情让他很无望，谁想和你做兄弟啊。

一看易烊烊表情有戏，小森回身从桌上拿了个玻璃纸包的平安果，“给，平安夜快乐。特意给你挑的，给他俩的可都不带包装。”

吴观和宫炬仁听见嘁了一声，啧啧的添油加醋说，“烊烊你看他多偏心。”

易烊烊看着花里胡哨的平安果，还是收下了，小森露出个坏笑，至少在易烊烊眼里看起来是小心思得逞的那种坏笑。  
易烊烊本就暗恋他，喜欢他坏坏的表情，一露就受不了。  
热情专注的眼神透过遮眉的长刘海和你对视的时候，不自觉的就会被吸进去，他再痞痞地勾一下嘴角。唉，易烊烊在心里第无数次哀叹，为什么小森偏偏是个直男啊。

“我可只能穿刘艳芬套装啊，没有别的女装。”

“没事没事，刘艳芬妹妹清纯，一看就是正经好学生。”

“就明天晚上聚一下呗？”

“对对对。”

“行吧，那你还得帮我带一周的早饭。”  
这便宜不占白不占，易烊烊趁机提要求。

“没问题，艳芬妹妹要是配合的好，我再加一周。”

“我也要早饭…”吴观在旁边趁机蹭福利。

“行啊，先穿一套女装，我看看你资质怎么样。”  
小森丝毫不慌，怼的吴观叹了声阴险。

晚上躺在被窝里，易烊烊翻来覆去没睡意，想到明晚要扮小森的女朋友他就觉得不可思议。话剧社让他反串那天，打死他也想不到以后会阴差阳错让小森借了自己女装的方便条件去充场面。  
不然说不定他会答应的更痛快，也不用社长给他做半天心理建设。  
易烊烊暗暗唾弃自己，怎么就这么喜欢给小森当假女友。  
喜欢上直男真卑微啊。

第二天是周末，易烊烊正好睡不着，索性犒劳一下排练了这么多天的自己，搜了一短篇bl文看。作者文笔很生动，被故事吸引进去不由得跟着情节流泪。  
易烊烊看的专注，小森什么时候走到自己床位都不知道，突然听见极近的一声，“你怎么了？”  
易烊烊吓得浑身一激灵，倒吸了口气叫出声。  
另两个室友也还没睡，窝在床上戴耳机打游戏。  
小森是去卫生间回来，听见易烊烊那边有抽泣的声音，走过去扒着上铺床架掀起他的床帘探头问他。

“诶呦你吓死我了。”  
易烊烊捂着心口喘气，手机没拿稳砸在被子上。

“你怎么哭了啊？”  
床上侧躺的人眼睛红红的，脸上还挂着泪痕，脸颊也带着红晕。  
怕是有什么私人的事，小森还特意压低了声音问。

“我…没事，看小视频呢，看感动了…”  
易烊烊顺着小森疑惑的目光，握紧了手机。  
开玩笑，要是让他知道自己是看男男文学看哭了，那他这脸就不用要了。

“噢…真没事啊？”  
小森将信将疑，但想想最近易烊烊还算正常，应该没什么问题。

“真没事，你去睡吧。”

看他表情没有异样，小森也放松了些，开起玩笑，“该不会是明天要女装出门紧张哭了吧？”

“嗨我紧张什么啊？我在话剧社天天一身女装逛荡，早习惯了。”

“你那不是为艺术献身嘛，当然不在意。明天你可是为我献身。”

易烊烊怎么听怎么觉得暧昧，直男说话就是比gay猛，气不过刚要怼他，对床的吴观出了声，“诶你俩大半夜嘀嘀咕咕的干嘛呢？”

“我调戏艳芬妹妹呢，没你事儿。”  
小森嫌弃的说道。

“啧啧啧，小森你飘了。”  
吴观眼睛盯着屏幕一边输出一边摇头。

“赶紧滚。”易烊烊不想再和他扯淡，推着他的脑门赶人，自己的小说正到精彩地方还没看完呢。

“嘿嘿，晚安。”  
小森看人真没事儿，心情不错的回了自己床上。  
望着天花板又想起了易烊烊女装的场面，以前没发现他还挺娇俏的。

第二天易烊烊睡了个懒觉，醒的时候室友都不在，下床洗漱换衣服。  
刚脱下睡衣，门吱地一声开了。  
易烊烊一慌，回头发现小森正站在门口，盯着自己眼睛发直。  
易烊烊一是没想到门竟然没锁，二是没想到还会有人回来。  
知道现在场面有些尴尬，强行淡定的往自己身上套卫衣，没话找话地说，“你们干嘛去了？我一醒屋里都没人。”

“啊…他俩去打球了，我去了趟食堂，喏，这是给你带的早餐。”  
小森突然反应过来，莫不是刘艳芬看多了转换不过来，都是男生露个上半身也没什么的，关上门往里走。  
话是这么说，不过易烊烊这一片白嫩后背可着实是晃了小森的眼，那腰还挺细的，往头上套卫衣时肩胛骨绷出一个顺畅弧度。

“嚯，今天就开始带早餐了啊？谢了。”  
易烊烊看着桌上好几袋早餐，鸡蛋酱香饼粥什么的，样式还挺齐全。

“有求于人嘛，看我这诚意。”

易烊烊满意地点点头，坐下就不客气的开吃。

“一会儿我先去找我朋友们，晚上咱们微信联系，我给你发地址。”

易烊烊咬着包子腾不出嘴，哼呜着点头，刘海一晃一晃的。

晚上易烊烊装扮好如约到了酒店，是一个大的聚会包间，除了餐桌还附带KTV功能，餐饮娱乐一条龙的。  
小森的三个朋友各带一个家属，八个人在包间里无比热闹。  
易烊烊没戴口罩，话剧表演为了塑造人物形象的臃肿三条裤子也没穿。高领的薄毛衣遮住喉结，除了穿的素气一点也没什么违和感。

小森护着易烊烊和朋友们介绍，“这是我女朋友刘艳芬，她害羞你们别逗她。”

易烊烊清了清嗓子，小声和他们打招呼，微微垂头捏着小森的胳膊，小心翼翼的伪音倒像是扭捏怕生。

朋友们都笑小森拐了个文静好学生。

席间几个哥们天南海北的聊，八卦到两人的事情上，小森就全权发言，一顿饭刘艳芬没说太多，菜倒是没少吃。

吃完饭服务生撤了菜，几个男生接着唱K，几个女孩子窝在沙发上聊天。  
另三个女生打扮的蛮隆重，聊到女孩子的话题时刘艳芬也不懂，羞涩笑着说自己不化妆，被连连赞叹说皮肤好。  
坐在边上捏着衣摆尽力装透明人，不时的和小森转头寻他的目光对上，抿抿嘴透着尴尬无聊。  
小森指了指果盘，刘艳芬叹了口气，多吃点不用说话，估计自己在他朋友眼里就是个只会吃的社交障碍者。

有个女生好像还挺喜欢和刘艳芬聊天，坐在她旁边时不时问她几句。  
“艳芬，你怎么会和小森在一起啊？感觉你俩的性格差别好大。”  
“啊…我俩是一个班的，他…他还挺热心的，帮过我几次。”  
易烊烊说着突然产生一种自己真的和小森在一起了的不真实感，借着刘艳芬的名义，说着易烊烊心里真实的想法。

屏幕变幻的光影和灯球的彩光投射在前面投入演唱的男生身上，耳边是很经典的情歌，小森唱歌很好听，易烊烊平时在宿舍总能听到他哼几段，随意还全在调上。  
正在出神，刘艳芬突然被身边的女生轻轻推了两下，“他们叫你和森哥合唱呢。”  
易烊烊晃神看到小森认真又期待的表情，易烊烊暗暗嘀咕小森是玩疯了，自己本来就是伪装的女声，还让自己带着假嗓子唱歌。

走过去掐了一把小森的腰，小声埋怨，“你是不是找事儿啊？”  
“就唱一小段，他们一直起哄呢。”

刘艳芬唱歌气很虚，不过一首甜蜜的情歌重点也不是唱功，而是氛围。  
只唱了一段副歌，这帮损友们看小森放下话筒要结束，看热闹不嫌事大的把人猛的一推，小森没站稳往面前的刘艳芬扑过去，刘艳芬惊讶的一抬头，眼前一张放大的脸，两人就这么亲上了。

柔软的嘴唇相碰，甜点布丁一样的触感，刘艳芬眼睛突然睁大，自己和小森接吻了！  
面前男生的表情也是一脸惊讶，周围爆发出暧昧的哄笑，易烊烊又羞又慌，赶紧推开小森往门口走。  
小森反应过来，和朋友们解释玩笑开过了，自家女朋友不喜欢在人前亲密，让他们先玩，自己追出去哄人。

易烊烊脚步没停走到酒店门口，拍了拍涨红的脸，心里五味杂陈。  
他喜欢小森，可是小森是个直男，今天的乌龙不知道他会怎么想，说不定已经恶心死了。  
易烊烊越想越难过，自己偷偷暗恋招谁惹谁了，为什么偏偏要这么捉弄他。羽绒服还在包间里，自己只穿了一件薄毛衣，在冬天的室外扛不住。

“烊烊，你没事吧？”  
小森追出来看到易烊烊蹲在酒店侧门附近，跟个走丢的小孩一样，语气全是担心焦急。  
易烊烊听见声音也没回头，街道上响着附近商店放的圣诞歌，红绿的串灯跟交通信号灯似的晃眼。

小森蹲下来轻轻拉他的胳膊，“刚才确实是我朋友们太过分了，我也没想到他们突然恶作剧。”  
“你回去陪他们吧，我自己打车回学校。”他实在没脸回去。  
小森没太想明白易烊烊为什么反应这么激烈，只是意外碰了嘴唇，都是男生也没什么，平时他也不是那么爱计较的人。小森觉得此时的易烊烊像是被侵犯了的女孩子一样委屈。

“烊烊对不起了，我去给你拿外套，你先回学校吧。”  
轻轻拍了拍他的后背，小森回包间给他拿衣服。  
再出门易烊烊却不见了，手机上来了条消息。  


[我先走了，你们好好玩。]

易烊烊坐在出租车上想了很多，自己真是昏头了，假扮了一次女朋友就真把自己当女友了吗，人家有那么多朋友要陪，自己还指望他二话不说和自己一起走吗？  
在小森心里自己就是个来救急的室友而已，充其量就算个同学情，面子给到了自己的任务就完成了。谁知道临最后还来了这么一出，说不定人家心里还怪自己表现的不好呢。

小森拿着衣服又回了包间，朋友们看这架势也明白了，“森哥，嫂子怎么这么不禁逗啊，都是男女朋友你亲她一下怎么了。”  
另一个也跟着说，“是啊森哥，你俩不会还没亲过吧？”  
小森也是尴尬，自己朋友他也不好意思埋怨，搪塞着说，“啊没事儿，她今天本来也有点不舒服，回去我哄哄她就好了。”  
说了几句转移了话题，几个人又玩了几局卡牌。其间一个女生和小森说，“森哥，你平时得多向嫂子表达爱意，她很在意你的，你们男生唱歌的时候她虽然在和我们聊天，可注意力全在你身上。”

小森被女生说的一愣，有模有样的话听着好像刘艳芬真是个迷恋自己的女朋友。

吴观和宫炬仁去网吧包宿了，易烊烊回到空无一人的宿舍，衣服也没换往床上一躺。  
他委屈，凭什么自己纠结的抓心挠肝的，小森这个直男对这事却毫不在意，和朋友该玩玩该闹闹。  
就因为自己喜欢他所以要受这份气吗？易烊烊算是真切体会到了喜欢直男的痛苦，心灵上的伤害值是成倍的。

易烊烊非常讨厌现在敏感的自己，他不想再忍了，这憋屈气他不想再受了。

小森回到宿舍就看到易烊烊坐在床上一副蓄势待发的样子，雕像一样不知道坐了多久。

关上宿舍门，还没往里走一步，中气十足的宣言就震得小森浑身僵住了。  
“小森，我易烊烊喜欢你！我从大一就开始喜欢你了，到现在已经一年多了！不是兄弟情，是像你喜欢女生一样的那种喜欢！我以前是暗恋，从没和你说过，但是今天起我不想忍了，你要是讨厌我的话，我明天就和宿管大爷申请搬出去，以后在班里也理你远远的，绝对不会打扰你。但是我要你知道，我以前一直喜欢你！”

小森拎着的准备给易烊烊道歉的零食啪的一声掉在地上，臂弯挂着的外套也掉了下去。床上那个衣服都没换的刘艳芬对着自己噼里啪啦地说了一大串表白。小森不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，易烊烊喜欢自己？而且喜欢了自己这么久，自己却不知道，其间自己还交过女朋友，我靠我被自己的室友表白了。

易烊烊眼睛死盯着小森，说出来后心里前所未有的轻松，像是压在心底一年多的石头拿出来了一样，把这块暗恋之石抛给了小森，看他会有什么反应。

“你…是认真的？”  
“是，非常认真。”

“呃你等会儿，我需要消化一下。”  
小森拎起地上的袋子和衣服，放到易烊烊桌子上。

看小森要转身出宿舍，易烊烊蹭的一下窜下床把人拉住。  
“你去哪？”  
面前的人像个小受气包似的委屈地扒了扒钻进嘴角的长头发，湿漉漉的眼满是质问。

“我出去走走。”  
“不行，你现在就说，喜不喜欢我。”

不是，我喜欢女的啊，小森觉得真是天降巨锅，自己明明没做错什么，怎么突然搞得像他欠易烊烊八百万一样。  
虽然你很可爱，我不忍心说重话伤你，可是也不代表我嘎嘣一下就弯了啊。

“烊烊，我…”  
看出小森为难，易烊烊也明白了，垂下头说，“对不起，我明天就搬出去。”

“诶，别啊，我不是这个意思。”  
“那你是什么意思？你不讨厌我吗？”  
“我讨厌你干什么？”  
“我是同性恋，我喜欢男的。”  
“同性恋又没有错啊。”  
“那我喜欢你。”  
“……”

易烊烊忽然反应过来，小森并不讨厌自己。  
“你不喜欢我，还让我和你一个宿舍，你这不是折磨我吗？”

小森被易烊烊一套一套的说辞激得大脑跟不上。  
“可是咱们之前一年多不都是这么住的吗？”

“那是以前，现在我和你表白了，你都知道了，我也不算是暗恋了。”

看小森无言以对，易烊烊松开了手，放低了声音，“你别出去了，我不烦你了，你自己静一静吧。”

小森穿着外套去阳台吹风，撑在栏杆上漫无目的地看。今天圣诞节，楼下卿卿我我的情侣比往常多了一倍，在柔和路灯下青春电影一样。  
思绪又飘到晚上那个猝不及防的吻，易烊烊是害羞了吧，记得当时他脸都红了。  
易烊烊和吴观他们还不一样，吴观个内蒙汉子又壮又猛，性子急三火四的，生活也不拘小节。  
而易烊烊较之他们却温润了许多，温和上进，卫生也好，身上总是清新的洗衣液香。人也长的可爱娇小，不然话剧社也不会让他变装。  
今天是少见的任性无礼，还是在对自己表白，他也忍了很久了吧。

小森看事情比较开，思前想后的琢磨了半天，不就是一个男生喜欢自己吗，没什么大不了的，还是自己可爱的室友。  
以后日子不是还该怎么过就怎么过嘛。

回到屋里小森瞬间想撤回自己刚才的想法。  
“你在我床上干嘛？”

易烊烊趁他在阳台缓慢的心理建设的时候，卸了女装洗了澡，穿着睡衣爬到了小森床上。压抑着激动滚了一圈，反正他已经说开了，以后他就做自己，想怎么样就怎么样。

“我…你既然不让我搬出去，那就得习惯我的生活方式。”  
心里肆无忌惮地想是一回事儿，说出来还是磕磕巴巴没有底气。

“你的生活方式就是上我的床？”

易烊烊被小森问的脸红，“我…我就是想和你聊聊。”

一看易烊烊就刚洗了澡，头发半干，皮肤也粉嫩嫩的。  
小森最不怕野路子，区区一个易烊烊他还搞不定了？  
脱了外套爬上床，小森越凑近易烊烊越往后躲。退到墙上无路可逃，小森低声问他，“在我床上聊什么？”

易烊烊不知道小森怎么突然变得这么强势，喜欢的人在床上壁咚自己，真的让他这个小弯男受不了。

“没…没什么…”  
易烊烊揪着被子小声说。

清新的花香味飘着，小森笑了一下，“还洗漱了？怎么，刚表白完就想和我接吻啊？刚才亲了一下还不够吗？”

别扭的小心思被看穿，易烊烊羞的想钻进床缝里，猛地推开小森逃下床。  
走的太快磕到床架子，痛呼一声踢踢踏踏地钻进自己的床帘里没动静了。

小森轻哼一声摇了摇头，唉，战斗力太弱。  
颇有成就感的下床洗漱，嘴里吹着轻快的口哨，炫耀似的进了卫生间。  
甭管他是男是女，有个优秀可爱的人喜欢自己，还暗恋了这么久，这是多么值得自恋的事儿啊。小森有预感，以后的日子可不无聊了。

易烊烊听见卫生间的关门声，赌气地翻了个身。小森太无赖了，仗着自己喜欢他就一劲儿的逗自己。  
哼！不知天高地厚的直男，不把你掰弯我就不叫易烊烊！  
易烊烊在心里暗暗给自己立了个flag。  
掰弯直男计划正式启动。

吴观和宫炬仁最近发现宿舍另两位的相处模式好像有些变化。在第N次易烊烊主动招惹小森，换来他的气场压制后，吴观终于忍不住开口，“诶，在电视剧里像你俩这么近对视，下一秒就该亲上去了。”  
易烊烊飞速逃离，“谁愿意和他亲啊。”  
小森嗤笑一声，“你最好是。”

吴观和宫炬仁莫名的相视一笑，一副意料之中的表情。

忙完了元旦晚会，易烊烊空闲时间更多了，上课总是坐在小森旁边，中午强行和他一起去食堂。  
“你最近和我这么亲近干嘛？”小森明知故问。

“培养室友感情，不行啊？”

“我们感情够好了吧，咱班同学私下问我是不是收你当跟班了。”

易烊烊翻了个白眼，你最好收我当男朋友。

“别翻白眼，太丑了。”

易烊烊一拳怼在小森胳膊上，“快点走，不然食堂又没位置了。”

小森被他锤得笑着快走了两步，小家伙恼起来更可爱。

易烊烊每晚都在被窝总结经验，现在这个情况不太行，小森分明就是把自己当成一个斗嘴的朋友，也不回应自己的感情。  
曾经一个人的暗恋，现在变成了两个人的秘密，状况也没好到哪儿去。  
怎么才能让小森对有感情呢？  
易烊烊在床帘围起来的小空间里疯狂敲键盘。

[最佳回答：广撒网，吊死在一棵树上的结果永远不是好的。]

开什么玩笑，我只喜欢小森，难不成还要我去追吴观和宫炬仁啊？！

第二天。

“吴观，这节课我能不能坐你旁边啊？”  
“啊？可以，你坐吧。”  
吴观看着一脸讨好笑容的易烊烊，没太搞清楚这是什么情况。  
看易烊烊坐下后，忍不住八卦心，小声问他，“烊烊，你最近不是都和小森一起坐吗？”  
“啊…我怕耽误他学习。”  
吴观哽住，这是什么莫名其妙的理由。  
“所以你来耽误我了？”吴观指了指自己。  
“哎呀不会的。”  
易烊烊被他逗笑了，保证上课老老实实的。

三排后侧方的小森有些惊讶，都快上课了，易烊烊怎么还没来，抬头就看到他对着吴观笑得一脸开心。  
小森反思了一下，昨天他俩相处一切正常啊，没什么过节，怎么今天坐到吴观旁边去了。  
之后几天易烊烊连个正脸都没给自己，上课不是在吴观旁边就是在宫炬仁旁边，有时候他俩外院的女朋友来陪课，易烊烊就自己随便坐在本班同学旁边。  
中午吃饭不是找别人就是打包回宿舍，晚上竟然开始和吴观他们联机打游戏了。

小森先是疑惑，后来越想越气，自己没做什么对不起他的事，怎么就突然把他当空气了。

一天趁着另两个人不在，小森把要出去跑步的易烊烊拽住。  
“烊烊，咱们聊一聊。”

嚯，终于忍不住了。易烊烊心里偷笑，面上一片云淡风轻，“聊什么？”

“你最近怎么总躲着我？”

“我没躲着你啊，只是最近活动太多了，太忙了。”易烊烊一脸坦然。

“那你上课怎么不和我坐一起了？”

“噢我发现前排听的更清楚。”

“那午饭呢？”

“我突然想自己吃了。怎么？不行啊？”

“你…”小森听他明显是搪塞敷衍的话，还一副耍赖的样子，想明白他完全就是故意气自己。  
“行…既然你没躲着我，那我跟你一起去跑步。”说完拽着易烊烊的胳膊往外走。

易烊烊在心里嘟囔一句乐意至极，跟着他去了操场。

夜跑的人不少，易烊烊挑了内道跑步，小森就在他旁边和他并排跑。  
两人没有交流，只有充耳的脚步声和呼吸声。四周的看台大灯很亮，两人的影子不时的交错重叠。

慢跑了六圈出了汗，两人在跑道外绕着操场走圈。

运动过后心情畅快了不少，小森很直接问他，“你是不是故意不理我的啊。”  
“你才看出来啊。”易烊烊笑了一下，两颗梨涡带着得意的甜。  
“欲擒故纵玩挺好啊。”  
“怎么样，着急了吧，心乱了吧！”  
“你以为这样我就会喜欢你啊？”表情是自己也不曾察觉的宠溺笑容。  
“我喜欢你是我的事，你爱喜欢不喜欢，和我没关系，我想做什么就做什么，你 也 管 不 着 。”  
易烊烊快走了两步，转过身和小森面对面，后退着脚步，指尖隔空点着小森的胸膛，一字一句的说。

小森切了一声，晚风吹开刘海，额头上的汗亮晶晶的，易烊烊看在眼里，从兜里掏出一包纸巾递给他，“赏你的。”

两人回宿舍时，吴观和宫炬仁已经回来了，难得看见易烊烊和小森又同框出现了，正打游戏的八卦室友对视一眼发出了疑惑的声音。  
易烊烊没理他俩。  
小森说，“打游戏认真点，塔要被推了。”  
换来网瘾青年一阵怒骂。

晚上易烊烊窝在被子里照常进行钓男反思，手机振动一下来了条新消息。  
[直男：我们在一起试试吧。]

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
易烊烊的惊叫差点掀翻宿舍屋顶，吴观和宫炬仁激灵一下摘掉耳机，“烊烊你怎么了？”

“没！事！我微博转发中奖了！哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

“我靠，中多少钱？”

“一箱旺仔牛奶！”

“切，还以为多大奖呢。”

始作俑者小森闷在被子里憋笑，点开淘宝给随便扯谎的易烊烊下单了一箱旺仔牛奶。

[End]


End file.
